


Honestly, Cassian

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi needs Cassian to get his shit together, Clueless Cassian, Desire, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, lip biting, lips, lovemaking, slight OOC behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Cassian distracts Jyn far too much for her taste and it's getting to be annoying.





	1. A Thing About His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot about Jyn getting flustered over Cassian's lips. However, my brain decided to steer this fic in a slightly more comedic direction and draw it out for a few more chapters, so here you go. :3

* * *

  

Jyn glanced at Cassian across the table in the middle of their briefing and she caught him biting his lips. Why did he have to do that right now? It was really distracting.

Almost as if he sensed her looking at him, Cassian's eyes caught Jyn's from across the table and he lifted the corner of his lips ever so slightly.

Her palms began to sweat and she looked away, back to Draven as he droned on about how their next mission. To be honest, Jyn hardly paid attention the entire time they had been in this meeting.

It was Cassian's fault. He kept distracting her every time she looked at him. Damn his sexy existence. Jyn had never been affected by a man - or his lips - in this way before and it was getting really out of hand.

By the time the briefing was over, she was the first one out the door, determined to put some space between herself and the handsome captain. Unfortunately, she didn't get too far before the sound of his familiar boot steps followed her out the door.

"Jyn, wait!"

She closed her eyes momentarily and whispered, "Oh, kriff," before turning around to greet him with a small smile. "Cassian. What is it?"

He slowed when he reached her and reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder, concern etched in his features. "Are you alright? You seemed a little out of it during the briefing."

Cassian's touch was soft and Jyn reveled in it. For a long time, she'd been touch starved and couldn't recall the last time anyone had laid their hands on her without malicious intent, save for the day she lost her mother and father.

Such a traumatic experience had burned onto Jyn's mind and as she grew up, she sadly grew away from things like kindness, compassion and love. Yet, being here on Hoth, with the rebels and more importantly, her fellow Rogue One crew, Jyn had found a family.

Baze and Chirrut affectionately called her little sister, Bodhi saw her in the same way and had also become her best friend. Even K2 warmed up to her after a while. But Cassian...Cassian was different. With him, she felt an intense attraction. An attraction that was beginning to really disrupt her life.

"I'm fine. Just a little distracted by hunger, I guess."

Cassian chuckled as he moved his hands from her shoulders. "So am I. How about we get some lunch?"

"Sure." She nodded and her fingers twitched as she noticed the softness in his face. Having known him for three months, Jyn had noticed that Cassian began letting his guard down a lot more. Particularly, around her.

They walked to the mess together and Jyn felt relief in her belly when she saw Chirrut and Baze sitting at a table. _Good._ She wouldn't have to sit alone with Cassian and look into his eyes every time he spoke - because, let's face it, if she had, she probably would end up getting lost in his eyes and kissing him in front of everyone. That just wouldn't do.

Of course, he just had to bite his lip as they were standing in line to get their food - honestly, what reason was there to do that? It's not like their choices were vast. Sometimes, she wondered if he did it on purpose because he knew it drove her crazy.

Once they seated themselves at their friends' table, Jyn's eyes kept flicking to the stubble on Cassian's chin. She wondered what it would feel like to brush her fingers against the coarse hairs and kiss him the way he always did in her dreams. Or to run her tongue against his skin and hear him tremble beneath her.

Her mind was **so** not on her food.

Maybe she would have fared better if Cassian hadn't started biting his lip - _again!_ \- and naturally, Jyn's eyes zeroed in on his mouth like a missile locking on to a target and she barely held back a moan.

It was distracting as hell and Jyn's hands clenched into fists. Before she knew what she was doing, she slammed her hands on the table and growled out, "Stop biting that fucking lip!"

Oops.

The entire mess hall silenced almost immediately and everyone's head turned in her direction.

She blanched as everyone at her table stared at her as well. Baze's mouth was swollen on one end because of the food he was chewing and he had his eyebrows raised, Chirrut sipped his tea calmly and even though he was blind, Jyn had a sneaking suspicion that he could see the faint pink blush on her cheeks because he was smiling.

Bodhi had his hand over his mouth like he knew the reason why she yelled at Cassian, but he didn't say anything - his widened eyes said a lot, though.

Jyn's palms began to sweat and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She looked down at Cassian as his brown, questioning eyes met her green ones. He looked concerned and touched her arm. "Jyn, what's wrong?"

"I..." She tried to answer, but the words got stuck in her throat. The feelings she had towards Cassian were something to be spoken of in private, when they were both alone. In her dreams, she imagined telling him how much he meant to her and experiencing unparalleled delight when he tells her that he feels the same.

Unfortunately, there were too many people here, too many eyes watching her now. Jyn felt exposed, so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

 


	2. Get It Together, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cassian needs a wake up call. Like, now._

* * *

  

Cassian furrowed his brow as Jyn ran out of the mess hall and looked at his friends. "What just happened?"

Baze and Chirrut glanced at each other and shook their heads. Bodhi just crossed his arms and gave Cassian a hard stare. "How is it that you're such a great intelligence agent, but you know nothing about someone from your crew?"

"What are you talking about, Bodhi?"

"Jyn is in _love_ with you, you-" Bodhi had to stop himself from calling Cassian an **idiot** because that was insubordination, but he was still frustrated with the man. He was so blind to Jyn's feelings that it was embarrassing.

Cassian stared at Bodhi as if he'd grown a third eye. "In love with me?"

Kriffing _hell_ , he was asking for a punch in the face. Bodhi scrunched up his face and covered his forehead, muttering to himself. Chirrut cleared his throat and placed a kind hand on Cassian's shoulder. "Do not feel so badly, Cassian. You just may not be able to see the signs Jyn has shown."

"Signs?"

"Yes, her entire demeanour changes when you walk into a room. It's as if your presence fills her with a boundless energy that cannot be contained. She's, for lack of a better word, more _alive_ when you're near."

"Oh." Cassian bit his lip and sighed. How could he have been so slow about reading the signs? Had he focused too much on his missions and responsibilities that they completely blinded him to the truth? Right now, he was feeling like a failure of an intelligence agent for missing this.

"That's another thing," Baze chimed in. "The lip biting thing you do. She yelled at you for it, so obviously, it's been bothering her."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Of course not. I'm not accusing you of anything, Cassian. Merely stating facts. From my experience, if a person has a sudden outburst about something they've been seeing consistently, that's likely because they've thought about it a lot or it's distracting."

"It's probably the beard, too," Bodhi said softly in between bites of his food. "Jyn told me that your beard drives her crazy and...uh, yeah." He trailed off when he realised that some of the other, well, highly sexual and inappropriate things Jyn said about Cassian's beard should not be spoken of in such a public place. Or not at all.

"My _beard_? I'm sorry, Bodhi, but I find that a little hard to believe."

"Why? Some women prefer the scruffy look in men. It definitely suits you."

"Scruffy?" Cassian wrinkled his nose and looked offended by that remark. "I am **not** scruffy. That word describes Han Solo best, not me."

The team chuckled at this. They had all heard Princess Leia call the smuggling captain - "He's a smuggler, not a real captain!" Cassian was always fond of saying - a scruffy looking nerf herder before and the nickname kind of stuck, much to Han's chagrin.

"Oh, fine then. You're not scruffy to us."

"Hm."

"I digress. You need to go talk to Jyn so we can rest easy. The sexual tension between the two of you makes it uncomfortable for all of us when we're around you. It's like something out of a dirty holonovel."

Cassian opened his mouth to refute that, but Chirrut spoke first. "Cassian, we know what we are talking about and since we've told you, you have to decide what you're going to do.

"And you might want to do something soon." Baze said wearily before scratching his head. "Watching the two of you has gotten painful."

"And annoying," added Bodhi with a scowl. "Now _I'm_ done talking to you about this. We _all_ are. Not that we should have told you how she feels about you, but there's only so much cluelessness I can take from you."

Cassian frowned at that. He didn't like being called clueless even though it was true, but particularly because he missed the signs that Jyn had given off time and time again. Was he really that out of touch?

Wait a minute. If Jyn's behavior had been so obvious to Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi, did that mean Kay knew as well? "Did Kay figure out how she feels?"

Chirrut chuckled. "Oh, yes. He nearly outed her more than a few times, but we stopped him. Kay Two means well, but it wouldn't do for Jyn's secret to be blurted out by him. It's something she needs to talk to you about in private."

"But...after what you've said, how can I speak to her now? She's probably embarrassed because of her outburst and I've got to be the last person she'd expect to see."

Bodhi grinned. "Exactly! That's why you have to go to her because she won't expect it from you. It'll be a surprise."

"Jyn doesn't like surprises, though," Cassian pointed out.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to talk yourself out of going? Cassian, stop being such a damn coward" - Cassian glared when he said this - "and go confront her!" Bodhi's hand was clenched in frustration and he began to twitch a little. Chirrut noticed this and whispered something into his ear, patting his knuckles kindly.

Then the monk looked up. "He is right, Cassian. None of us can approach Jyn about this. We are a family now, but this is a delicate matter that myself, Baze and Bodhi can't help her with. What Jyn needs is absolution and only _you_ can give that to her."

Cassian closed his eyes for a moment. If he didn't talk to Jyn and get all of this out in the open, it could damper the team moral and perhaps...sanity. "Absolution. Alright. I'll go to her." He stood from their table and gave his friends a half smile. "Thanks for the pep talk." Then went off in search of Jyn.

"Why do I feel like I spent the last few minutes treating Cassian like a child?" Bodhi said tiredly as he took off his goggles.

Baze laughed and put an arm around Bodhi's shoulders. "Now you know how Chirrut and I feel when we talk to all three of you."

 


	3. Getting The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now that Cassian knows how Jyn loves him, he can tell her about his own feelings._

 

Jyn laid on the bed in her quarters, face buried into her pillow.

How could she have been so stupid to blurt something like that out in the mess hall?! Everyone heard it and now, she could never show her face there again! Jyn let out an exasperated sob and she punched the pillow beneath her.

This was all Cassian's fault! If he hadn't been so devastatingly sexy with his constant lip biting, she'd have gotten along just fine! Well... _maybe_. Oh, kriff it. She probably would have yelled at him sooner or later.

What if someone went and told Draven about her outburst? The last thing she needed was him getting involved and calling her in for a meeting. She could see it now. He'd give her that permanent scowl and say something like, "Stop acting like a ridiculous little schoolgirl, Erso! I need my soldiers to be focused on their job, not insignificant crushes on their commanding officers!"

Hopefully, he wouldn't hear anything about what happened.

There was a knock at her door and Jyn's head moved off the pillow. It was probably Bodhi coming to make sure that she was alright. Her lips curved into a small smile and she sat up. Bodhi always looked out for her and made sure that she was okay. In a way, they were like kindred spirits.

That, and he was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

"Jyn?"

The smile on her face dropped instantly. That wasn't Bodhi's voice. That was Cassian. Jyn swallowed and rubbed her arm nervously. What was he doing outside of her room? She licked her lips and tried to think of something to say, but came up with nothing. After a while, he knocked again.

"Jyn? I know you're in there. Would you please let me come inside? We...we need to talk."

She licked her lips and sighed. He had a point. There was no way she'd be able to ignore him for an indefinite amount of time. They were assigned on nearly every single mission together and Cassian was her CO. "Alright."

The door slid open a half second after she spoke and Cassian walked through. His eyes met hers and he faltered for a moment, then came to sit next to her bed. Neither said anything for a short while, just sat there in silence. Jyn wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to talk or if he was working up the courage to start things off, but eventually, she got tired of the quiet.

"Look, I know you're probably wondering why I yelled at you earlier and I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd be thinking the same thing."

"You don't have to explain. I already know."

Panic squeezed Jyn's heart and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh? And just what is it that you know?"

"Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi told me that...you're in love with me."

Her green eyes widened and she let out a sharp gasp. "They _what_?"

Cassian faced her with open, honest eyes and he nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, I'm terrible at reading the signs you've given me."

The words came out before she could stop them. "More like you're just terrible at reading _me_ , period."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she covered her mouth with her hand. Once again, she blurted out her thoughts without filtering them. "Oh, Cassian. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just-"

"Have had a difficult time sitting around and waiting for me to realise how you feel. I understand completely."

"You do?" Doubt filled her tone, and a little bitterness too. She couldn't mask that and Cassian took note of it.

"Yes. You've been standing in my doorway and it's taken months for me to see you. I don't have any excuse for that either. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was an idiot. I certainly think so." Very gently, he took her hand in his and stroked the knuckles. "And yet...now that my eyes _are_ open, I see many possibilities."

Jyn's lips parted and her heart began to race. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Possibilities for us, you mean?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yes, Jyn. For us."

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Cassian held her hand up and kissed it tenderly, then he met her eyes with his again. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you in the war room with handcuffs on."

"You..." Tears formed in Jyn's eyes and she jerked her hands away from his, moving away from him.

"Jyn?"

Her shoulders shook and she pressed her mouth to her sleeve, muffling the sound of her crying. Emotions were running through her faster than she could process them and she could barely handle the onslaught.

Cassian stood and he came behind her, reaching out to touch her back. "Jyn?"

The young woman's body stiffened and once her breathing had stabilized, she turned to look at him again. Her face was pink and her eyes were damp, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Do you really mean that? You love me?"

From her reaction, Cassian could tell that his confession had meant a lot to Jyn and that gave him hope. Tentatively, he came closer and cupped her chin. "With all my heart."

A joyful laugh came from Jyn's mouth and she enveloped him in a hug, crushing her body to his. Her hands went around his neck, his wrapped themselves around her slender waist.

"I guess this means you're happy," he said in an amused voice.

"Very," she replied as she nuzzled his neck. She kissed his throat with a light peck and Cassian groaned, pulling her back to look her in the eyes once more.

"That's not where I want your lips, Jyn," he said huskily before slanting his mouth over hers, making her whimper in pleasure.

Jyn's toes curled from the passion of that kiss and she dug her fingers in his jacket, pushing up against him to create much-needed friction between them. _"Cassian,"_ she moaned in reverence, delighting in the way his beard felt on her skin.

He pulled back, gasping in air, but his eyes remained firmly locked on her own. "Tell me what you want, Jyn." He pushed his hips into hers and she cried out, realizing how hard he was under his pants.

"I want you. I want you in me. _Please,_ Cassian."

Cassian lowered his hand to her cloth covered crotch and couldn't resist smirking when he felt her arousal. "So wet already. Your wish is my command, querida." The captain nipped at Jyn's throat one last time before picking her up and setting her on the bed.

She removed her clothes as hastily as she could without tearing then and looked up at him when she finished. The look in his eyes was full of hunger as he stopped undressing to stare at her naked body.

Jyn cooed as she felt her walls clench in anticipation. "Hurry, Cassian. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

That was just the motivation he needed to spur him on. Cassian's clothes were off in a flash and he was on top of her, kissing her again and again until she thought she'd go dizzy from it. Briefly, he dipped two fingers into her core to ready her, making her tremble and then, he was inside of her, joining their bodies together in a ritual as old as time.

Cassian's thrusts were so gentle that tears slid down Jyn's cheeks. Never before had she experienced such care, such _love_. Their bodies fit so perfectly, like it was fate.

There were three words she remembered, three words that described this perfect moment between them, three words that he said to her long ago, albeit in a different way, but still the same, and now, she truly understood what they meant.

_You're my home._

 


	4. Epilogue

 

"What's taking Jyn and Cassian so long? They're usually so prompt when it's lunchtime." Bodhi craned his neck, looking for his two friends.

Baze chuckled at the younger man. "Relax, Bodhi. Here they come."

Bodhi said, "Ah," and smiled at the couple, his eyes full of happiness when he saw how close they were walking together. "So he really did go after her, then."

"Of course, he did, Bodhi," chimed Kay, who decided to join the crew and see for himself the change between Jyn and Cassian that Bodhi had been so excited about. "Cassian isn't the kind of person who hesitates. When he makes up his mind to do something, he does it."

"Well, he _definitely_ needed our help because he was like a fish out of water around Jyn. I almost threw my tray at him because he was so clueless."

"I believe that. Your obsession with Jyn and Cassian's relationship is not very healthy, Bodhi. I hope now that they're together, you will calm down and spend less of your mental focus on them."

" _What?_ I do not have an obsession. I was just concerned for them because every time they were around each other, Jyn acted shy and nervous because of her feelings for him."

Chirrut sipped his tea and added, "The good thing is they're couple now, so we can rest easy and not worry about the tension that existed before."

"I second that," quipped Baze and he clinked his cup with Chirrut's.

"Hey, guys," greeted Jyn with a smile as she and Cassian reached the table and seated themselves on the bench.

"Hi, Jyn. Hi, Cassian," replied Bodhi. "We were just wondering what delayed you two. Normally, you're the first ones at our table."

They both sat down and exchanged a sheepish glance. "Ah, we were just...a little busy with something," said Cassian.

"Mmhm, but we're here now, so don't worry about it." Jyn looked at her plate and paid more attention to her food than she usually did.

Bodhi frowned, but then, he started watching them more carefully. Jyn was breathing deeply and there was a pink spot on her neck that her jacket wasn't completely concealing. Cassian was sitting a lot closer to her than he ever did before and they occasionally gave each other these tiny smiles, like they shared a secret.

_Oh._

Bodhi grinned and spooned some of his food into his mouth. Brief observations in their behaviour and movements had given him all the information he needed to know about just what had delayed his two friends.

He wouldn't ask them any more questions about it. No one else at their table would either. That's what he _thought_ would happen, anyway.

After a short silence, Kay said, "The two of you were previously engaged in intercourse, am I correct?"

Jyn's cheeks flushed and Cassian growled, "Kay, shut up," and took her hand in his, squeezing it. "What we do together is our own business, got it?"

"Yes, but if there are any future absences from you both, should we assume that you **are** having intercourse?"

Everyone groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [Tumblr](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
